


Beautiful

by theLazarus



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Sanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Inspired by those recent interviews with Sam & Danny, in which Danny expressed some insecurity about his nose. Sam's fed up with him not accepting how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka & Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and published this to tumblr a number of weeks ago--perhaps a few of you on here will enjoy it, too.

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.”

There was a heavy silence at the end of the sentence, a purposeful pause that left Sam bringing his eyes up to Danny’s in a way that the latter wasn’t sure how to read. The sentence could lead to anything yet maybe their environment could answer some of the questions suddenly swimming in Danny’s mind. 

They were both sitting on the floor of Sam’s bedroom, a record playing loudly through that heavy pause, with the blinds open. Spring sunlight was pouring through in bright, white-gold slats that made Sam’s skin shiny and soft, light trailing through his already shiny hair. They had needed an escape for a little while–some time for just the two of them–and playing a card game with some musical ambiance was nostalgic and comfortable.

“Oh?” Danny finally replied, fingering the cards in his hand nervously. The conversation could be going anywhere, but it felt significant.

“I was thinking about how, the other night when you were drunk,” Sam began, looking down at his own cards with a smirk that quickly turned into a visage of genuine concern. “You kept saying that I’m beautiful. ‘So beautiful, Sammy,’ you kept saying.” He put down a three of hearts. “You wouldn’t let me say it back to you, though.”

Danny felt a warm rush of nervousness in his gut. He remembered that. “Yeah.”

“So I’ve been thinking–I need to find a way to show you how beautiful you are.”

Danny paused the movement of his arm, stalling his next move in the card game. He looked down at their game before slowly putting his own card down. “I know you think I’m beautiful,” he said quietly without looking at Sam. “I know.”

“I need you to see it.”

Danny huffed. “You’re too much.”

Sam huffed then. “But I’ve been thinking about it a lot, Daniel, and I–I think we should try what we talked about before.” 

Danny looked up, both alarmed and excited. 

“I think we should do it.”

“What?” Danny asked, instinctively sitting back, surprised. “Have sex?”

“Yes!” Sam moved closer, shifting their card game around all over the floor between them. “I know we’ve only talked about it, well, jokingly but–I think it would be fun. And then you’d see.” He moved in even closer, nearly settling down into Danny’s lap. “You’d see how beautiful you are.”

“Sam, are you stoned?” Danny replied, half-joking, and peered in Sam’s eyes. He knew he wasn’t but really, what had brought this on? Some drunk babbling about Sam’s beauty, which was so obvious it was hard not to comment on all the time, especially when Danny was full of liquor? He tried to think back to their joking about “doing it.” Sam always instigated, making a joke about Danny’s “goods.” Danny would follow with a quip about being able to toss Sam around. But actually doing it?

“Not stoned,” Sam said, crossing his arms and pouting in mock-defense. “You never think about really doing it?”

“I do. But–aren’t you nervous?” Danny felt stiff, but he wanted to reach up and play with Sam’s hair, or stroke his cheek, something. 

“Yeah, of course I’m fucking nervous.” Sam read his mind, taking Danny’s hand and placing it over his heart through his shirt. “But I want to if you want to. Is that bad to say?”

Danny did feel his heartbeat, muted and muffled through his muscle and the shirt. “No. I’m glad you said it.” He sighed, feeling a little more relaxed, and laid his arms over Sam’s shoulders. “I’ve never been with a guy–nothing, done nothing with a guy. What if I’m bad at it?”

“You wouldn’t be,” Sam assured him, actually climbing into his lap, making Danny lay his legs flat down on the floor so he could straddle him. “And it’s not like I’ve never done anything with a guy either. You’re the only guy I’ve ever wanted to do anything with.”

Danny felt himself blush. He couldn’t help the giddy smile that took over as he looked at Sam. “Really?”

Sam snorted. “Of course.”

Danny brought his hands to Sam’s waist, just resting them there. “So–let’s say we do ‘it.’ What is ‘it?’”

“What don’t you want to do?”

Danny thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I’m really not sure.”

“So we can see where things go.” Sam leaned in and gave Danny a soft kiss, a hesitant kiss, letting his lips linger there for a moment before pulling back. “How’s that?”

Danny snorted, but he was blushing again. He gently squeezed Sam’s waist, pulling him even closer against his body. “We’ve kissed before.”

“So you know by now that I’m an amazing kisser,” Sam replied, smiling cheekily. He was draping himself over Danny as much as he could, with himself in Danny’s lap, their legs pressed together, and his arms over Danny’s shoulders, his fingers brushing through Danny’s hair. He pressed his lips to Danny’s again, this time with a little more pressure, and after another moment of them getting used to the normally rare experience, they simultaneously parted their lips and deepened the kiss.

“Mm, you’re an amazing kisser too,” Sam said upon pulling back. He looked so relaxed, so comfortable on top of Danny’s thighs that, despite Danny’s flushed cheeks getting even warmer, he felt a little more relaxed too.

“I told you.” Danny gave Sam another gentle peck. “You never believed me.”

“Oh, I believed you,” Sam chirped. “But I wanted you to show me, and me telling you I didn’t believe you was one way to get there.”

“You know, if you’d just asked, I would’ve.”

“I know you would’ve, Daniel.”

Danny smiled. He looked around the room as if something in there would help him figure out his next move, but it only made him feel more insecure, like he was back in high school and it was the “first time” all over again. 

“What do you want to do next?” Sam asked, seeming to shift a little impatiently in Danny’s lap.

“Move to the bed?” Danny proposed.

Sam nodded and stood up; Danny followed and, before he could ease himself down onto Sam’s mattress, Sam pushed him back and climbed on top of him. He kissed Danny’s mouth hastily, hungrily, his fingers already inching toward the hem of his shirt and then meeting Danny’s bare abdomen. 

Danny reached up and cradled the back of Sam’s head. Even a heated makeout session wasn’t very new for them but this was different–he knew the end point wouldn’t be the two of them returning to their respective places on the couch before someone else showed up and saw them. He knew then that the end point was much further off, and the journey to get there was something he was both afraid of and delightfully excited for.

He threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair and kissed him back eagerly. Sam’s fingers were gentle but quick running up under his shirt, trailing over his abdomen and then to his chest. Sam gave each nipple a quick pinch and Danny moaned into his mouth, tugging on his hair.

Sam propped himself up a little, straining the fabric of Danny’s shirt with his hands pressed against his chest. “Now I know something that you like,” he said and did it again, making Danny shudder underneath him.

Danny could feel Sam getting hard against his own stiffening cock, already beginning to strain at the fly of his pants. It didn’t help that Sam was, as always, in a flimsy outfit of shorts and a lazily buttoned, soft denim shirt.

“What do you like, Sam?” Danny held onto Sam, locking his hands on his hips, so he could scooch up onto the bed more, relieving his legs from dangling over the side. 

“That!” Sam declared excitedly, sitting up more and grinning. He leaned back down and brought his mouth so close to Danny’s it was almost another kiss. “You always say how you can toss me around. So why don’t you?”

“I’m kidding when I say that!” Danny replied somewhat frantically. Sure, the idea of lifting Sam up, bringing him wherever they wanted to go, holding him up against a wall, tossing him back onto a bed, all of that was appealing to Danny. But Sam was, in many ways, a delicate creature and, while Danny knew he himself was more of a gentle giant, the thought of accidentally injuring his best friend was something he wasn’t willing to risk.

“You won’t hurt me,” Sam said, reading his mind. “You know you won’t. Come on–something!”

Alright. He would try something. Fueled mostly by Sam’s excitement and teasing smile, Danny grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to the side. Sam laughed, though it was quickly cut off by Danny climbing over him, nudging his knee in between Sam’s legs, and rapturing him with more deep kisses. 

Sam was into it. He moaned and hummed against Danny’s mouth, spreading his legs a little and moaning even more when Danny’s knee rubbed over his crotch. He tangled his fingers in Danny’s hair, tugging at it and messily dragging his fingers through the hair at his temples as he silently begged for more kisses. 

Danny slid his tongue over Sam’s and their lips landed flush together again. As one hand moved down to Sam’s hips, starting to slide his shorts off, he kissed down Sam’s jaw and to his neck. Sam whimpered, then laughed, and tugged at the sleeve of Danny’s shirt. 

“You’re not getting my shorts off unless I get this off you,” Sam said.

Leaving Sam’s shorts pulled down to expose his hip bones and the beginning of his patch of pubic hair, Danny sat up and pulled his own shirt over his head. Sam unbuttoned the rest of his own shirt and struggled to yank it off himself with Danny still on top of him, but Danny reached down and helped, and they tossed both articles into the corner. 

Sam’s hands reached for Danny’s belt, wasting no time in popping the buckle open and undoing the fly of his jeans. His hand shoved its way inside, cupping Danny through his boxers. “Alright, I know you’ve got a big dick,” he began, sort of massaging Danny’s balls with his palm. He looked up at him, eyes big and mouth twisting slightly. “Now I’m nervous.”

Danny was nervous too. He was surprised his dick hadn’t gone soft with his nerves, though he supposed Sam’s hand was keeping him at the ready. “We don’t have to do anything. We can stop right now, if you want.”

“No, I don’t wanna stop.” Sam began to stroke Danny’s length over the fabric. “I’m just not sure how I’m gonna fit this, well, anywhere.”

Danny snorted a little. He wanted to at least show Sam a false sense of confidence–maybe in turn, it would make Sam confident too. “Come on, Sam, your lips were made for–” He stopped himself, blushing again. Maybe that was too far, despite them being nearly naked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, smirking. “For what?”

“Oral,” Danny quipped, thinking to himself how right he really was. 

“We’ll see about that,” Sam replied and tugged down Danny’s jeans, apparently having found a new and excited self-assurance. 

“Wait a minute,” Danny said, grabbing Sam’s wrists. He was back to feeling nervous, his facade washed away with the urgency of Sam actually going down on him. “One thing I like is going slow.”

Sam snatched his hands back and pulled down his shorts a little more, the most he could do with Danny straddling him. He unsheathed his own hard-on and began to stroke himself gently, his other hand reaching up for Danny to pull him back down. “I like going slowly, too.” He stroked Danny’s hair and kissed him softly. 

With their kisses easing his own tension a bit, Danny replaced Sam’s hand with his own. It felt weird at first–he knew the equipment, the concept itself wasn’t unfamiliar, but he knew he wasn’t just jerking himself off like any other ordinary day. He had his hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, and it was warm and dense and it made Danny’s heart beat furiously, as well as his own dick twitch beneath his boxers.

Sam sighed and met Danny’s eyes. “Damn. That feels good. You really are beautiful.”

There weren’t many people who offered praise that actually mattered to Danny, but Sam was one of them. He smiled and continued stroking, warming himself up to Sam’s weight and length, even teasing his slit with the pad of his thumb. 

“Ooh, okay,” Danny cooed when Sam squirmed and whimpered. “Found something else you like.” He grabbed the waistband of Sam’s shorts and pulled him up, moving himself off the bed to kneel on the floor. He situated Sam in front of himself, letting him rest against the edge of the bed, and took in the image that was literally right in front of his face.

“You want to?” Sam asked, pitch raised and his face visibly excited, a giddy smile on his lips and his cheeks rosy. 

“Why not?” Danny studied Sam as he thought back to all the times he’d gotten a blowjob himself. He gazed over Sam’s hip bones, then to his pubic hair. His fingers brushed through it gently, his thumb nudging the base of Sam’s cock, and then he looked over Sam’s erection. It was still a little weird, and he was still a little nervous, but he wrapped his hand around the base and licked the head, shoving away his insecurities. 

Sam groaned quietly, churning up even more confidence in Danny. He did it again but slowly, letting the tip of his tongue linger at the ridge before gliding it up to Sam’s slit, teasing it. When Sam threaded his fingers through his hair, Danny worked his hand around the base with a steady rhythm, then eased his mouth around him slowly. 

He focused on Sam’s breathing and the quiet moans he was sounding. That, in turn, eased him to focus more on the warm weight in his mouth, the delicate flesh his tongue circled and dampened, and he began to suck and lick and stroke with a pace that even he himself was impressed by. Sam was clearly enjoying it, toying with Danny’s hair as his moans got louder, even murmurs of curses and affirmations spilling from his lips, all of which made Danny want to continue even more.

He was surprised, though he realized he shouldn’t have been, when Sam bucked his hips and drove his cock deeper into his mouth, the head sliding to almost the back of his throat. He gagged a little but pulled Sam closer, the hand on his hip migrating to Sam’s ass and squeezing as he continued to work him over.

Sam was steadily moving his hips, moaning past biting his lip, but pulled back when Danny gagged again. “My turn.”

Danny was almost a little disappointed he had to stop, but his jaw was already a little sore and, when he leaned back he could see that Sam was harder than ever before and was slick with his saliva, some affirmations of a job already well done. He stood up and pulled his jeans down, then his boxers, flopping back onto the bed. It was really all happening.

Sam laid down next to him, wrapping one leg around Danny’s hips, stroking the back of his thigh with his calf. They resumed kissing, the slow kisses working up to sloppy, open-mouthed kisses until they were both moaning and further tangling themselves together.

“You liked it?” Danny asked when he got the chance. He was resting one hand over Sam’s shoulder, and he lifted it to play with a strand of his hair.

“Yeah, you’re good at it.” Sam laughed a little and started to grind himself against Danny’s pelvis, coercing him into rolling over onto his back. He kissed down Danny’s chest, toying with his nipples again, to his abdomen.

Danny held his breath as Sam lowered himself so he was situated between his legs, his heart pounding as he bent down and took him in his hand. Sam appeared to be just as curious as he had been, glossing over the new territory before he cupped Danny’s balls and started to stroke with his other hand. Even that was enough to make Danny groan as Sam had done for him. He reached down in an attempt to play with his hair, but Sam was a little too far away, so Danny settled for resting his hands behind his head, not knowing what else to do in the moment.

“Now that’s a view,” Sam remarked with a wink. He licked up Danny’s length slowly, immediately diving down onto his cock as his tongue met the head. He gently twisted the base; cradled his balls, delicately massaging them; slid his tongue all over the underside of his cock until Danny was squirming and one hand shot down again in desperation to touch him.

Noticing that, Sam freed Danny’s balls and grabbed his hand, giving him a comforting squeeze. Danny watched Sam until he felt like he really couldn’t, too overwhelmed by the physical sensation but also his own emotions. He never thought it would have actually happened, not even with the incessant joking about it and all the kisses they’d shared. He let his head drop back and he closed his eyes, focusing on the feelings.

He winced and snapped his neck up when Sam’s teeth nipped and scraped over his length. It was quick but it surprised him but, despite the sharp pain, he actually felt even more titillated by it. 

“Sorry,” Sam said quietly as he eased off. He still stroked Danny, looking over him with that same look of concern he’d had on his face earlier. 

“It’s okay.” Danny’s hips twitched inadvertently. He considered his next words carefully, not wanting to scare Sam, but then he said, “That sort of felt–good, actually.”

Sam raised an eyebrow dramatically. “Really?”

“I mean, it hurt at first but when you–” Danny huffed, unable to articulate the sensation that Sam had caused. He brought his focus back to Sam stroking him, how smooth and warm his palm was. “Could you try just like, grazing your teeth over me gently?” 

“You thought I was crazy for wanting you to toss me onto the bed,” Sam declared with a slightly raised voice, though he was stroking Danny even more diligently. “But you want me to bite your dick off?” 

Danny laughed. “You know what I mean.” He wasn’t sure of that, actually, but he figured Sam would appease him nonetheless. 

Sam tilted his head and raised his brows again but did indeed bend back down. He licked up Danny’s shaft again, then suctioned his lips around the head and brought himself down gradually, slicking the underside of Danny’s cock with more saliva. Danny felt the contact of Sam’s teeth carefully gliding over his skin, so gentle but still enough for him to buck his hips again and moan Sam’s name.

Sam did it again, then licked his way back up and off Danny completely. “Who knew you’d be such a freak in bed,” he purred, crawling up so they were face to face again. “Am I the only one who’s ever done that?”

Danny stroked Sam’s hair. “Yes, you are.” He was getting lost in Sam’s eyes, but with the feeling of his rock hard cock pressing against Sam’s own, he was brought back to what had just transpired. His body was more stimulated than he felt it ever had been before, just teeming with electricity and heat. He looked down to Sam’s lips, so plush and pink and shiny, and ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

Sam kissed him; Danny rolled him onto his back and kissed down to Sam’s neck once more, mimicking the same wet, sloppy kisses he’d given to his mouth to Sam’s throat and collar. Sam was moaning softly with his hands on Danny’s shoulders, rolling his hips up against Danny’s pelvis. 

“What now?” Danny asked, breaking away from Sam’s neck to ask the question. He returned his mouth swiftly, paying attention to the spots that seemed to make Sam moan the loudest. He hit one right at the side of his Adam’s apple and sank his teeth in carefully, sucking and caressing Sam’s cheek with his left hand.

“What if we went all the way?” Sam asked, still clutching Danny’s shoulders.

Danny lifted himself up to meet Sam’s eyes. “You sure?” The rest of it was unspoken–Sam would be taking him. Danny could hardly believe it and yet it felt like an even more vivid and sensory first time than his actual first time had been.

Sam wrapped one leg around Danny and rolled his hips up again. “We can try.”

“Do you have–you know–the things?”

Sam snorted. “What? Lube? Condoms?” He turned his head and jutted his chin to the nightstand. “There.”

Danny hiked himself off Sam and migrated to the side of the bed, reaching into the nightstand drawer to retrieve “the things.” Upon returning, he situated himself between Sam’s legs and set the condom aside to squeeze some lube onto his fingers. When he looked up, Sam nodded; Danny nestled his hand between his thighs, stroking the outside of Sam’s left thigh with his free hand.

“What position do you want?” Danny asked as he slid his fingers over Sam, getting him used to the cool lube and the–he assumed, anyway–new feeling of fingertips caressing him in such a sensitive spot. 

“Just like this.” Sam stretched, arching his back, and reached down to stroke himself. “I wanna look at you. And this would probably be the most comfortable for both of us, right?”

Danny nodded. “I think so.” He subconsciously squeezed Sam’s thigh as his middle finger slid inside–he figured they were both bundles of nerves then–and waited for some declaration of protest or uncomfortable squirming, but Sam sighed softly and kept stroking himself.

“Holy fuck,” Danny uttered when he was fully immersed. He’d never felt anything like it either.

“I know,” Sam said, almost with a laugh. He whined quietly and reached down to lay his hand over Danny’s. “Fuck. That feels good. I wasn’t sure how it would feel.”

“Me either.” Danny worked Sam a little bit, getting even more used to him, before slipping in his forefinger. They moaned softly in unison; Sam arched his back again and laced their fingers together; Danny squeezed his hand and watched him stroke himself, his own erection still stiff and ready.

They stayed like that, with Danny working his fingers in and out slowly, feeling Sam relax more and more, and squeezed their hands together. Sam stopped stroking himself, instead resting his hand on his abdomen and running his fingers along absentmindedly and, when Danny looked, he could see precum already leaking out and onto his stomach.

“Think you’re ready?” Danny asked.

“I think so.” Sam sat up and clasped the sides of Danny’s face, kissing him hard.

Amidst the kisses, Danny freed Sam of his fingers and groped around for the condom. When he found it, he struggled with his lubed-up fingers, eventually having to break the kisses so he could tear the wrapper with his teeth. His breathing was heavier than it had been as he slid it on–his heart was racing. The biggest comfort was knowing Sam’s heart was racing too.

Danny slicked the leftover lube over the head of his cock and down the length. Sam grabbed onto Danny’s hip even as he laid back down, pulling Danny down with him, and spread his legs. 

Danny aligned himself with Sam. Without thinking too much, he moved forward enough to start to slide in, again waiting for Sam to express discomfort but that never came. He looked to Sam, who was biting his lip, digging his fingertips into Danny’s hip, but he nodded when their eyes met and Danny continued.

It was slow, just like they’d both wanted, although slower than any other time Danny had experienced. It was a lot for both of them–he was worried Sam would get hurt, all while his own body was overtaken by Sam’s incredible tightness and warmth. Sam was still biting his lip, starting to squirm a little, and Danny knew they were feeling the same things, the same worries and desires swimming around in their minds.

Danny wasn’t in all the way, but he was close, when Sam winced and whimpered.

“Is it too much?” Danny asked, pausing.

“No, it’s good,” Sam said breathlessly. He released Danny’s hip and held onto his waist instead. “Can you stay like that?”

“Yeah.” Danny leaned down and kissed Sam. “You feel amazing. Just tell me if it’s too much.”

“No, it’s not–” Sam said, bringing one hand to the side of Danny’s neck and the other to tangle in his hair. “I want you to.”

Slowly, so slowly, Danny began moving his hips. It was by the millimeter, letting Sam adjust to his size and the entirely new feeling, and it was himself adjusting to Sam’s body and needs. Eventually, when Sam’s hands wrapped around the back of his neck and his fingertips started to drag down between his shoulder blades, Danny worked up to a real thrust.

“Fuck, oh my god, fuck,” Sam sputtered, closing his eyes, digging his fingertips into his back.

“Jesus,” Danny sputtered back as he thrust, shallow and deliberate. “Sam–” He couldn’t finish the sentence. It was, once again, sensory overload but in the best way he could ever imagine. All the heat around him, all of Sam’s warm, soft skin around and under him, all of the little noises he was making were Danny forget all the insecurities he’d had about the whole thing.

Sam opened his eyes and tangled his fingers in Danny’s hair at his temples. “You’re fucking beautiful, Danny.” He hooked his leg around Danny’s hip again. “I love you.”

Danny’s heart melted. He felt his face soften as he looked back at Sam, slowing his thrust to a near stand-still before Sam squeezing his leg around him coerced him into continuing. “I love you too, Sam,” he said, kissing him. He didn’t care if Sam meant it in the “I love you as a best friend only” way. He loved Sam in lots of different ways. 

Sam reached between them to stroke himself, still clinging to Danny with his other hand. Danny felt like they’d been at it forever, though he knew it hadn’t been that long at all since he’d started actually thrusting, and he was already teetering closer and closer to the edge. He kissed Sam harder, making him moan and gasp, and kept his rhythm going. 

Sam tore away from his mouth, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and bit his lip again, never taking his eyes of Danny’s. Danny glanced down for a moment to see more precum dribbling out of him and glistening on his abdomen; he brought his eyes back to Sam’s, feeling himself start to peak as well.

“Oh fuck–” Sam gasped, grabbing the back of Danny’s neck. He stroked himself harder and squeezed his leg around Danny harder, his whole body tightening. He choked out Danny’s name and some more expletives before he came, all of it shooting between the two of them, some landing on Sam’s neck and the rest all over his chest and stomach. 

Danny kissed Sam hard and messily, another sloppy makeout session resuming. Sam was still moaning and shivering underneath him; he was also still tight around Danny, squeezing and relaxing, then squeezing again, and felt so hot that Danny was sweating from Sam’s body heat alone. 

As Sam’s tongue slid into his mouth and he moved to nibble on Danny’s bottom lip, Danny moaned Sam’s name too and came. He shuddered hard, reaching up to grab Sam’s hair at the crown of his head and hold him there, still kissing, his other hand gripping the thigh that was acting as a vice around himself.

He didn’t feel like he could move yet, so Danny stayed like that, still inside Sam, and rested his face in the crook of his neck. Sam’s whimpers turned into quiet hums, and he stroked Danny’s hair and nuzzled the top of his head with his nose.

“How do you feel?” Danny asked after gathering his senses. It was like he had forgotten where he was that whole time, and blinking back to find himself in Sam’s bedroom felt both appropriate and also surreal.

“Good.” Sam wrapped his arms around Danny and hugged him. 

Danny sat up and slowly pulled out, carefully guiding the condom off himself. He got up and tossed it in the bin by the door, then got back on the bed and sidled up against Sam’s backside, spooning him.

“We did it,” he said, taking a deep breath of Sam’s scent, the similarities that then mingled with Danny’s own personal fragrance and both of their sweat. “What’s the verdict?”

Sam laughed. “I’d do it again. You?”

“Definitely.” 

“I told you that you were beautiful,” Sam said, a smirk audible.

“Alright, I believe you.” Danny sighed and held him closer. “I’ve never seen you look at me like that before.”

“I’ve looked at you like that,” Sam protested and rolled over so they were face to face again. “I don’t think you ever wanted to believe I was looking at you like that.”

Danny considered that, concluding that Sam was right. Even when they had joked about “doing it,” Sam always looked at him like he was some rare, glittering gem, and like he wanted to covet him. “Alright. Well, I think you’re beautiful too.”

Sam smiled. “We’re both beautiful.”


End file.
